


Sleeping at Sleepy's

by listenup_folks



Category: fifth harmony - Fandom
Genre: F/F, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9362504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/listenup_folks/pseuds/listenup_folks
Summary: in which Lauren has to wake up the girl who fell asleep testing out mattresses because Sleepy's closed an hour ago





	

"I swear to fucking God Dinah if you try to make me go with you to that-"

"Chill out Mila damn, I just need help picking out a new mattress for once I move in with Mani," Dinah cuts in as she finesses into the parking lot of the mall that Camila's been taken to in the false claim of Dinah wanting to buy her dinner at Chipotle. Camila should've known there would be a catch. 

"Fine but I got a solid hour of sleep, if even that much, last night so don't expect my feedback to be helpful, I'm going to find every mattress ten times more comfortable than it is," Camila replies as she unbuckles her seatbelt and pushes her sunglasses up on her nose so the sunlight won't make her feel dizzy again. 

She'd been up all night writing an essay on the French Revolution and the effects on the rest of Europe and blah blah blah she doesn't remember the half of it, only that she had to turn it in by the class at eight o'clock in the morning. She's finished the essay at roughly half past six, quickly proofread it, and fallen asleep with her head on the desk, only waking up about twenty minutes later when her wheely chair slipped further back and her body flew forward since the desk was no longer there to hold her up. 

"Now Mila we only have an hour so we're gonna lie on as many as these bad boys as we can okay?" Dinah says as they finally make it to the large, two story Sleepy's in one end of the mall and walk towards the first set up, king beds. 

"Dinah no offence or anything but king beds? You aren't going to be able to afford this no matter how comfortable it is," Camila protests after about twenty minutes of watching Dinah roll around to test out the bed. She's tied them too but she's afraid if she lies down for more than a minute she'll fall asleep so she's been bouncing back up. 

"Let me live out my dreams Chancho okay? If I want to pretend I'm able to treat myself I will pretend I'm able to treat myself now you shut your mouth."

Camila rolls her eyes and opens her mouth to argue back but she catches sight of something that makes her stop in her tracks. A light grey fuzzy blanket covering a twin sized bed, which may be small but woah that looks comfy. She can't stop herself from wandering over towards it and is almost close enough to jump in and block the world out when she's cut off by a group of kids running by. 

"Damn kids," Camila mumbles as they beat her to the bed and hop in, messing up the set up and getting their dirty shoes all over it. She's about to yell at them because she's lacking sleep and that's so rude, what type of parents let their kids act like that in a store? Singlehandedly elongating the jobs of a few people and ruining products. Before she can yell though someone else cuts in and now her heart stops more than it did when she saw the fuzzy blanket.

She's probably Camila's age. Jet black hair, green eyes Camila can see glistening from feet away. She's scolding the kids, but not in a mean way, just telling them to move and to find their parents but they don't look scared, they look like they just talked to an angel and Camila's pretty sure they did. 

She watches as the mystery worker runs a hand through her hair in frustration once the kids are gone and begins folding. She watches as she tugs one of the sheets off the bed and goes to redo it since the kids had kicked it out of place, she's going to watch her as she fixes the pillows to but Dinah chooses then to walk up and pinch her side making her yelp in shock and green eyes turns their way, locking eyes for a minute then going back to work. 

It happens like two more times. Camila will spot the beautiful worker, get lost in staring at her then Dinah will drop something or roll of a bed and scream and the employee will catch her eyes and smirk before turning back to work as Camila scrambles to not blush and to help Dinah. 

Finally Dinah starts looking at more realistically sized mattresses and they end up oer with queen sized and full. Camila didn't mean to lie down for over a minute but she honestly couldn't help herself at this point and it's not like Dinah actually needs her help so when Dinah gets up she doesn't bother following. 

"I'll be over here," Camila mumbles as she sinks further into the tempurpedic bed. She vaguely hears Dinah say something back but she's out before she can process it and her last thought is 'maybe I shouldn't fall asleep in a Sleepy's'.

"Umm, excuse me?" an unrecognizable voice breaks into Camila's sleep riddled brain. 

"Mm," Camila whines out as she clutches onto the sleep she's finally getting and snuggles deeper into the warmth.

"Miss? Can you wake up please?" the voice speaks again and Camila starts to come to her senses a little bit, realizing the bed is much comfier than the twin bed in her dorm and the voice isn't her roommates and- wait a minute it's comfier meaning she should stay sleeping. 

"Five minutes," Camila mumbles out as she makes up her mind and decides sleep is necessary right now.

"Oh? Umm... yeah okay I'll um... yeah," mystery voice replies and Camila doesn't notice it because she's already drifting back to sleep. 

"Hey, you kinda need to get up? It's been like ten minutes instead of five and I would give you longer I promise and next time- if you ever fall asleep here again which I doubt but- next time I'll let you have like an hour, but I have to close up," mystery voice is back and Camila hears it clearly, the hand on her shoulder a moment earlier having been the thing to wake her up. 

It takes her a minute to process what the voice has said, even though she hears it clear. Because you see, the voice is really attractive, like raspy and shy kind of and just really cute and hot together and Camila takes a few seconds to think about that. And then she takes a few seconds to wonder what's the weight on her arm and how someone's hand could be that warm. And then, finally she takes note of the words "I have to close up" and she suddenly remembers lying down on a mattress while Dinah talked to an employee and she doesn't remember ever getting up and holy shit this is about to be embarrassing. 

"Holy fuck," Camila bolts upright and almost knocks the employee onto the floor next to the bed but luckily Camila had chosen to nap on a queen sized so there was room enough to save the fall. 

"Sorry shoot did I scare you? I should've like eased your wake up and not just sat here and started-"

"No frick it isn't you I'm just- god I can't believe how embarrassing this is," Camila groans into her hands and sits up more in the bed and runs her hands through her hair to neaten it up, hoping she doesn't seem as much of a mess as she feels. "I am so sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep here and I probably made you have to stay longer than you usually would and, fuck I'm sorry."

"Woah hey calm down it's fine, really I had to go clean up some of the comforter's anyways, kids messing them up all the time... really it's okay, I wouldn't have let you keep sleeping if it wasn't," the employee responds and Camila finally turns to face her and looks like her luck just keeps going up because this is the same girl from earlier that had taken Camila's breath away. The same girl who probably caught her staring like twelve times with her jaw dropped in awe of how beautiful she is.

"I'm still sorry though," Camila replies after a pause in not knowing what to say. "I mean, work sucks and having to wake some idiot up from her nap before you leave doesn't help anything."

"Well it isn't too bad if it's a cute girl and not some old dad," the worker laughs and Camila laughs along and tries not to blush at being called cute. "Really though I figured you must've been tired if you were able to crash in the middle of a store so the least I can do is give you five more minutes when you ask."

"Thank you then, I guess I was pretty exhausted," Camila answers and accepts the mattress manager's hand to help her up out of the bed. "I don't know how Dinah convinced me to come with her anyways I mean I barely got any-" Camila stretches as she speaks but stops mid sentence because damn it where is her best friend? "Fuck, you haven't happened to see another girl lingering amongst the mattresses have you? Tall, blonde, tan, obnoxious?" Camila questions because there goes her ride. 

"Umm no, you're the only one left in the store, probably in the whole building at this point it's like... 10:30. Mall closed half an hour ago, I almost didn't notice you since the store was cleared out like an hour ago," the raven haired girl answers not exactly knowing why the other girl looks so anxious all of the sudden but then it clicks since she had just been talking about the friend she came with and she's asking if Lauren has seen her. "Oh, umm... do you like need a ride or something?" she asks as she leads the way to the main exit.

"Umm... yeah I guess she must have left? Maybe she didn't realize I was sleeping..." Camila trails off as she follows the girl down the flight of stairs towards the exit doors of Sleepy's. She knows Dinah most likely left her there on purpose. Whether it was because of some plan to embarrass her once she noticed that she was asleep or if food or Normani had distracted her and she had left and assumed Camila would end up alright. 

"I'm Lauren by the way," the green eyed girl says once they make it to the doors and she has to grab her bag from the checkout area next to it before turning to face Camila with her hand outstretched for greeting even though they've been talking for a few now. 

Camila takes the hand and smiles back at her, "Camila," she replies and tries not to blush at the feeling of the soft hand in her hold. 

"Well Camila I don't want to come off strong or anything but if you really need a ride I have time to spare?" Lauren offers up in case she didn't make the offer clear the first time. "I mean unless you live like an hour away... which actually I could probably still take you maybe if you needed a ride because ubers can be creepy at this time of night and also I wouldn't want you having to wait outside since the mall security won't let anyone inside the building past-"

"Lauren, Lauren calm down it's not- I only live like ten minutes away in the dorms for University of Miami. So if you're sure about giving me a ride I would really appreciate it," Camila smiles and Lauren blushes because of her awkward rambling but nods in agreement before leading the way out. 

It takes Lauren a minute of struggling to pull down the security gate for Sleepy's and Camila smirks but holds in her laughter so Lauren doesn't get embarrassed, plus if Camila ever tried to pull one of those down she'd either fall and look like an idiot or not be able to pull it at all and look like an idiot so she's got to give Lauren props. 

"So you go to Miami?" Lauren asks in attempt to make small talk as they walk through the darkened mall towards the main exit. "What are you studying?"

"Yes I do, I'm currently majoring in physical therapy and minoring in sports medicine," Camila answers, feeling more badass than ever walking around an abandoned mall even if it's because she feel asleep in a mattress store. If she ignores that small fact it feels kind of like she's doing something sneaky or illegal. "What about you? I'm assuming the dream isn't to sell mattresses forever? No pun intended," Camila jokes and Lauren can't hold in her laughter there obviously because dreams of selling mattresses? That's genius.

"Not exactly no, I graduated from FSU last year, my dad got sick so I came back this year to help out with my little siblings but he's better now," Lauren explains and wonders if it was too much information but Camila just looks at her with interest so she assumes she's okay to continue. "I took part in the nursing program though so hopefully I can get back on track for next semesters, I might look into a few courses at Miami so I don't have to move back."

"That seems like a lot of work this past year then, you know moving and helping out, I'm sorry about your dad but glad to hear he's doing better," Camila says as they push open the big doors and pulls her coat a little tighter around herself because even if it isn't freezing in Miami there is always a chill that comes at night and since Dinah ditched her it is in fact night. 

"Yeah it has been pretty busy but hey, at least naps on the job are easier, right mattress girl?" Lauren jokes and Camila laughs but also blushes and Lauren nudges her in the ribs and she blushes more because Lauren just touched her even if it was in the most platonic was ever. 

They make it to Lauren's car, a white Jeep wrangler, and hop int either side. Lauren is quick to switch the heat on and Camila is grateful for that because her cheap hoodie isn't pulling any luck for her. 

"Okay so I'll drive towards the dorms and just tell me instructions on the way."

Camila smiles when Lauren puts on The 1975 quietly while they make there way and they make small talk but not a lot, eventually they're both humming along to the music and not caring about whether or not they really know each other, it feels comfortable. 

Camila learns more about Lauren's music taste when she lets Camila put on Ed Sheeran's new music but they do argue over whether Shape of You or Castle on the Hill is better, eventually agreeing to disagree because obviously once you've made up your mind on that it isn't going to change. 

"Okay so it's the first left then straight for a little bit," Camila instructs as they pull into the dorms area. It's almost eleven now and Camila had told her roommate Ally that she'd be back by nine but luckily Ally is a sweetheart and won't be too mad, probably just worried sick. 

"So what year are you?" Lauren asks, lowering the music so they can talk for the last minute. 

"Junior," Camila replies with smile as she zips up her sweatshirt in preparation for the awkward run up to the door of her dorm. "So you got two years on my but that's nothing where it counts," she jokes and Lauren laughs. "And it's this one on the right."

Lauren pulls up to the side of the road and both girls go quiet, not quite knowing how to end the night. 

"I umm, thank you for the ride and everything," Camila says as she turns in her seat to face the nervous looking driver. "I'm sorry I fell asleep at your job but also I'm kinda glad I got to talk to you sooo," Camila trails off and Lauren lets out a laugh at her bluntness. 

"Yeah I'm glad too, thank god you were tired or I would've been bored cleaning up, instead I was laughing at the girl who fell asleep in a mattress store," she teases and Camila playfully smacks her arm as both girls laugh.

"Well I guess I should go," Camila concludes and Lauren nods in agreement but neither girl looks way from each other. "Can I have your number? In case I want to order that mattress or anything?" Camila asks nervously but trying to keep her cool and Lauren sees right through her and blushes.

"Yeah umm... yeah here let me," Lauren stutters out and looks for a pen somewhere, fumbling for a moment in the glove compartment but coming up with one. Camila holds out her hands and Lauren hesitantly takes it and pulls the cap between her teeth to write her digits on the smooth hand offered to her. 

"Thank you, it was really comfy and all so I'll probably call you soon, maybe discuss business over dinner this weekend?" Camila grows bold and Lauren blushes and nods. 

"Yeah I'd umm, I'd like that." 

"Okay well um," Camila breathes out and decides to go for it, leaning in to press a short kiss to Lauren's warm cheek and grinning when the older girl's blush deepens, "thanks again for everything, you Mount Rushmore," Camila continues and laughs at Lauren's questioning look. "Like cause Mount Rushmore is made of rocks? So I'm saying you rock, get it?" Camila elaborates and Lauren gives her a confused look before bursting into the cutest laughter Camila has ever seen. 

"Goodnight Camila," Lauren smiles teasingly, not addressing the horrible joke but giggling still at it as she studies Camila's wide grin at her own joke. 

"Goodnight Lauren," Camila smiles back and opens the door, stepping out and shutting it before leaning into the window which Lauren opened as she stepped out. "I'll see you around?" she bites her lip and Lauren nods before speaking again.

"If you ever need a nap or date or something, you know where to find me," she jokes and Camila's been smiling since like ten minutes ago and she thinks she's going to really like Lauren.


End file.
